The Girl From Beyond
by Alucardz-pet
Summary: I STINK AT SUMMARYS!!!! What happens when a loud-mouth American Highschool girl is transported to the world of DBZ?


"I'm bored, wonder whats on tv", I thought to myself. I had just come back from kickboxing. I turned on the TV and saw dbz was on. It was the Cell games. Cell just had died in battle. Then the ending theme came on. "I missed it", I mumbled "I wish I was in dbz, and I was a saiyen, then I could meet Gohan! He was so cute!" *sigh* that would never happen. Suddenly a warp hole appeared and I was being sucked into the darkness. I spun around and around. I felt like I was going to be pulled apart. Green electric bolts were going down the sides of the warp hole. I suddenly feel out and everything went black. 

"....w-what....where am i....." I looked around the room. It was a nice place it smelled of apple pie. Then a lady walked into the room. It was Chi Chi!! 

"Hello, are you feeling better?", said Chi Chi 

"Yes... Thank you. Where am I? Who are you?", I asked while looking around in disbelief. 

"I am Chi Chi, you are at my house in Saten City, It seems like you were wished here by the eternal dragon. You fell from the sky into our front yard. My son, Gohan found you and flew you here. It was quite a shock for him. A girl falling from the sky when he was in the middle of meditating. By the way what is your name?" 

"I'm Hikarie. Woa.....w-what was that? I thought I just heard you say something about a dragon wishing me here and your son flying me here" 

"That's correct, ooh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, my son, he is part saiyen. Saiyens are people from another planet that are super strong and can fly" 

Just then Goten ran into the room. He had a smile on his face and had the cutest little dimples. He ran to the bed. 

"Hello! Are you ok? We were worried about you. Where did you come from? Why did you come? How did you get here? Whats-" Goten said 

"Goten...." Chi Chi interrupted. "Let her rest and stop badgering her" 

"Sorry...... I didn't mean to....." 

"Now its time to take your nap Goten" Chi Chi said 

"NOOOOO!!!! YOU CANT MAKE ME!!!! I'M GOING TO CALL MY LAWYER!!! YOU WILL GET A TIME OUT!!!! NO NAPS!!!" Screamed Goten. He had a golden glow around him and wind was coming up from no where. Hit hair started to flicker to an yellow golden color. His eyes turned green and his hair now stayed golden. "YOU CANT MAKE ME!!!" Goten screamed as he flew out of the house. 

"Goten, come back here now!!" 

I'm going to Trunk's house! They won't make me take a nap!" 

"I'm so sorry about that Hikarie. My youngest son, Goten can be very stubborn. Excuse me, I need to call Bulma, Trunk's mom" Chi Chi said 

Ok let me collect my thoughts. I wished to be in the world of dbz, I fell into this world because of a wish to Shenlong and now I'm in Chi Chi's house. This is to strange, this cannot be real this cant be....oohh god.....I saw that I had a tail. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT IS THIS!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed in spite of myself. Suddenly Goku, Gohan and Goten ran into the room. 

"What happened? Where's the problem? Is Cell back?", this was Goku talking. He had tomato sauce streaking his chin. He was obviously been eating spaghetti. Gohan has a blank look on his face and I saw that he was staring at me, well not me, my tail. Goten just had his happy-go-lucky smile on his face. 

"Cells not back Goku, I HAVE A TAIL!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!! I DIDN'T HAVE A TAIL WHEN I WOKE UP!!" By this time I was crying from confusion and stress. I had no idea what was going on. Goten had a confused look on his face now. He had obviously not seen how this could be a problem. Gohan walked up to me. He sat down on the bed beside me. 

"Its ok, settle down. Everything is fine. Now just tell us how this happened so we can know how to fix it" Gohan said. He had a concerned look on his face. You could tell that he was worried. 

Suddenly Vegeta appeared out of thin air. I jumped in spite of myself. He looked like he had just come back from training in the gravity room Bulma had made. He was ssj and he had a frown of disgust on his face. 

"Kakkerot, I have just scented a presence of something stronger than us combined. Get off your sorry butts you two and help me look for it. It is right near here. Its...who are you? 

"I am Hikarie. I got here because of Shenlong and that was very rude Vegeta. I wouldn't be talking to Goku and Gohan like that. For your information I'M that it you were talking about and I cant stand your attitude problem. Anger management please" 

"Hikarie.....I wouldn't talk to Vegeta like that...he can get very dangerous when he gets mad..." Gohan warned. 

"Why you brat!!! If you had the least bit of scence in your head you would know to be respectful to the prince-" 

"-of annoyance? Or maybe it was of stupidity. I don't care if you were the prince of all Saiyens! You are just a regular person to me." I had felt my anger rising greatly. I felt a surge of power go through me. It was a feeling I had never felt before. Then I realized everyone was staring at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" 

"Your-your a super saiyen! How? At an age of only sixteen! How? How did you survive the destruction of planet Vegeta?" Vegeta gasped. I looked in the mirror and saw myself. My hair had turned from a coal black to a golden yellow. My gray colored eyes had turned a green color. 

"Umm...can I get my food before you tell us what happened?" Goku pleaded. He is such a pig at times I thought to myself. This is a major problem and he wants to eat. 

"Bring me some!" Goten asked out the door. "What's wrong with having a tail? Its so handy and it means your a saiyen, or at least partly." Goten questioned. He obviously couldn't see what a problem this was. 

"But I can't be a saiyen or have a tail. I shouldn't even be here at all! I don't know how Shenlong even got me here- uhoh.. I had wished I was a saiyen and I was transported here. Dang! I didn't even have any dragonballs!" 

Goku had come back from the kitchen with two bowls of food. Gohan also looked confused and looked like he was about to raid me with questions, but he didn't. He just gawked in disbelief. 

"Don't worry! Nobody but me in this world besides the Z-fighters know about the dragonballs-" 

"You know about the Z-fighters??! How! You've never even met any of them! How-what-when? And how do you know about Cell?" It had just dawned on Vegeta that I knew to much about all this for his liking. 

"I come from a different place also called earth. Where I'm from, you guys are, well..." 

"Spit it out already!! Geez!" Vegeta shouted 

"You should all sit down this will come as a shock to you. You are only a cartoon on a tv. A very popular one. But you guys aren't real in my world. You are made up." 

"WHAT!!!!!!!! ME, MADE UP!!! A CARTOON???!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" Vegeta was screaming. He was in no mood to be told he wasn't real. "Your lying! You have to be! I am not some childish tv show!" 

"Vegeta calm down! Here where you live you are as real as real can be CALM DOWN!!" I frowned at him "I've been sent to a cartoon world and I'm not complaining so stop acting like a two year old" 

"I think its time we go to Dende and get this all figured out, lets go" Goku started to hover in the air. 

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "I cant fly" 

"She can fly with me, I mean if she needs to" Gohan was totally blushing. Wow! I had a crush on him since I saw the first episode when he was a teen and ooh wow! 

"As long as she isn't near me that little bi-" Vegeta stopped right away. His air way was being cut off by Gohan. Gohan looked like he was going to kill him. 

"Never call anyone that again. I mean it. Watch your mouth." Gohan growled 

"Fine! Temper, temper" Vegeta sneered, while catching his breath. 

I walked over to Gohan. "Thanks Gohan" He totally lost it. He was a maroon red color. I did an anime faint. 

"I guess we should be going then" Goku said. 

I got on Gohan's back and we zoomed off. This was so much fun! We were higher than all the mountains. Then I saw Corrin's tower. I knew we would be going strait up from that point. Please don't fall please don't fall I thought to myself. Suddenly we lurched up. Strait up. It came so quickly I was surprised and I let go. I was falling, I was going to die in a cartoon wonderful, just perfect. I screamed as I plunged to the ground. It would be a matter of seconds before my terrible fate was sealed. Just as I was about to hit the ground, someone caught me. It looked like Gohan. I was so scared about what could have happened I started to shake like crazy. I was put down to the ground. 

"Great, the brat is a wimp. Cant even fly! For god sake, stop being a baby!" Vegeta yelled out. 

"Stop it Vegeta! I feel bad enough! I'm really confused and now I'm being insulted non stop! Stop it!" I whined. I couldn't stand this. I was a disgrace. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in dbz I would kill myself. I started to run away as fast as I could. I have had enough of this I was going to get home my own way. I was not going to be treated like dirt. I came to a water fall and sat down next to it. It was so beautiful. A rainbow went across it like an arch to heaven. I started to calm down. It felt so peaceful out here. It was like heaven on earth. I heard a voice calling out. 

"Hikarie, were are you? Come back! Vegeta didn't mean it!" It sounded like Gohan. I lay down and waited for him to find me. I couldn't hide forever. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I rolled over and saw who it was that was looking for me. It was Gohan. He looked really concerned and he looked happy to see me. 

"Are you ok? I know Vegeta can be a jerk at times. I'm sorry he treated you like that. What's wrong?" He saw that I was crying. He sat down next to me. 

"I don't know who I am anymore. I was human when I was watching tv at my house and then somehow I get here and I turn into a saiyen! What am I supposed to do?" I cried. Gohan put his hand on my shoulder. I started to calm down. "I'm sorry Gohan, this is just so hard for me." 

. 

"Its ok Hikarie. Its fine. I'll make sure we find a way to get this all straitened out. I promise." 

"Thank you so much!" I gave him a big hug. "Thank you, wha...?" Gohan tilted my chin up. His eyes stared into mine. He tilted his head down and kissed me. It gave me a warm feeling inside. When he brought his head back up I felt my cheeks burn. I was totally blushing. A bald short man walked out from behind the trees snickering. 

"Gohan, who's the girl, she your girlfriend? By the was you were acting it sure looked like it" I recognized him to be Krillen. 

"Be quiet Krillen and get out of here" Gohan said. He didn't look like he was embarrassed at all. Wow, I thought to myself, If Gohan likes me this could mean Gohan and Videl wont get married and have Pan! OMG! This is bad! I could change DBZ forever! Or maybe its not so bad! Gohan likes me! WOW! 

"Fine! Temper Gohan, you don't have to go super saiyen about it." Krillen replied. I looked up at Gohan and saw he was a super saiyen. He looked so cute when he went super. Krillen flew off. "I'll tell Goku where you are ok? See ya!" Before Gohan could protest Krillen was gone. 

"Gohan, why did you do that?" I looked up at him. He smiled at me. "Because I know how it feels to not know who you are and...well, I l-like you, a lot" 

"Thanks Gohan, thank you." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. It felt so nice. I had a crush on him since I saw him as a teen and now here I was with him liking me! He wrapped his arms around me. When we let go he said, "Lets get going, my dad is probably anxious to know how you made a wish without the dragonballs." So we left, me on Gohan's back again. When we got to the place where I fell, we saw everyone was snickering, including Goku. 

"You two need a room. Jeez some privacy!" Vegeta snickered 

"Vegeta, stop it" Goku laughed. I was totally blushing. I turned away so nobody could see that I was. Everyone seemed to know that I was though. 

"Look at her! She looks like a cherry!" Vegeta blurted out. That was it. "I have had enough of you Vegeta!" I did what Gohan had told Videl to do when he taught her how to fly. Suddenly I was floating on my own. I focused as hard as I could and flew down to the ground. I put my hands up. I aimed them at Vegeta. Focussing all my energy to a glowing orb that had appeared in my hand, I released it and it flew strait up at Vegeta. It had hit its target. His face was burnt and his shirt was now only singed rags. "That hurt you brat!" Vegeta shouted at me. "Sue me, I don't care" I said and turned away. Goku laughed at the idea of Vegeta in a court room. He would probably blow everything up before it was half way done. Vegeta plunged downward strait towards me. I easily dodged it and he flew into the ground. "Stop that now" he said while spiting out the dirt and crud from the ground. "Make me. Your attitude is really bugging me. You know you ca-" Vegeta had punched me in the stomach. He had knocked the wind out of me. He grabbed my arm and swung me around and let go. I crashed into at lease ten trees before I finally fell to the ground. I was all cut and bruised. Vegeta wasn't satisfied yet. He grabbed me from behind and flew up into the air. He threw me down to the ground. The force of my fall made a one mile crater. I could hardly breath. I coughed up blood. I felt wet and sticky from something.. I could here voices that sounded very far away. 

"That should teach you a lesson" I think that was Vegeta. 

"HIKARIE!!!" I'm sure that was Gohan. "We need to get her to Dende, quick." 

"G-gohan....." I whispered. I felt myself being carried. I knew I shouldn't have insulted him like that. Vegeta was a trained saiyen. I was just learning how to fly. I didn't stand a chance. I was straining to keep myself awake afraid that If I fell asleep, I would never get up again. Eventually sleep over came me. 

"Is she going to be all right Dende?" 

"She will be just fine Gohan, don't worry" 

I awoke on a soft white sheet bed I recognized to be the one Goten and Trunks awoke to after being knocked out by Vegeta in the buu saga. It was really comfortable. I looked up to see Dende. 

"Hello, your finally awake. Its been two days since your fight with Vegeta." Dende said 

"Dende, how did I get here?" 

"You know my name? How?" 

I explained the whole thing to him like I did to Goku and everyone. Dende took it a little better than Vegeta. He was ranting on for a while how I must still be a little light headed and it couldn't be true. He never quite accepted that. I was able to get up now and look around. Mr. Popo took me around the place. I saw the door to the hyperbolic time chamber and the halls that Buu would soon be going through to fight Gotenks. When the tour was over I thanked Mr. Popo and went outside. It was so pretty. The view of the clouds were better than an air plane. I decided I was going to try flying again. I sat down and concentrated on putting my energy under me and pushing me up. I was floating slowly upward. I was determined to learn how to fly before I left, or if I left that is. I wasn't sure if I could go home. Not that I would want to. My parents were always fighting and my mom was never around and my dad was always yelling at me. Maybe I could stay here! I have to tell Dende that there was no reason to get me back home. I think I could tolerate Vegetas attitude, and I couldn't wait to meet Bulma. In the show she's really funny and is very kind except towards Oolong. I put myself down to the ground and started walking towards the door. Suddenly I saw a green blur on the side of me. 

"Piccolo, stop it. That blur thing gets really annoying." Piccolo suddenly stopped in midair and fell. 

"How do you know my name? Who are you, this is a sacred place and mere humans should not be here" 

"Can Saiyens be here?" I unwrapped my tail from my waist and flicked it. Piccolo just stared in disbelief. I walked away wanting to tell Dende my decision. "Hey Piccolo, where's Dende? I need to tell him something" He pointed to the second door on the left. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I walked in to see everyone around a table. It was a beautiful room that had Marble tile and blue wall paper. 

"Hello, we were just about to get you. Now we have been talking and it seems you had made a wish to come here and you had no dragonballs, am I correct?" I nodded my head. "That's strange, Shenlong shouldn't have been able to grant your wish without you having any dragonballs. Now when you were in your bedroom, what kinds of things were there? Anything to do with Shenlong or dragonballs?" 

"Only everything. Posters, toys, and I was watching your show and all the dragonballs were on the screen. I think I have a tape, do you have a tv and a VCR around?" They brought it in. I put in the tape of when Bulma was about to make her wish that all the people Vegeta had killed were brought back to life and I paused it right after he asked what here wish was. "I wished that I could come here when it was something like this and then I came here, but I was wondering, can I not go back to my home? See my patents are always beating me and they always swear at me. They wouldn't care if I was gone. They wouldn't even notice. They hate.....me" It was the first time I had ever accepted that. They couldn't stand me. "I have no friends at home and I don't think people would think I would be the safest person to be around with this tail. Can I stay in this world?" I asked very politely. I saw a grin escape from Gohan but quickly put up a straight face. Goku looked confused. "Sure I guess, If its ok with you Dende?" Dende nodded "Sure it is Goku" I smiled and ran over to Dende and Goku and thanked them. I was really happy! But then... "Where will she stay?" Dende asked. I turned around and saw that Goku was thinking about it. "Hmm.....this is a problem. Were to go.... I know! Capsule Corp! No wait, Vegeta lives there and they don't get along very well. I know....wait no-" Goku exclaimed 

"How about at our place? We could build another room for her, it shouldn't be that hard." Gohan suggested. "I could help build it." 

"Okay Gohan, lets go ask your mom okay?" Goku said. We sped off to Chi Chi. It was a short trip even though we had to travel half way round the world. When we got back Chi Chi was waiting for us. She started yelling at Goku about how she was worried and he never told her where they were going. Finnaly Goku stopped chi chi and told her about their idea. She agreed and we got to work. I got the lumber for the room, Gohan bought the tools and Goku made the wood into small enough pieces. When Gohan got back we started. When we first started Goku kept on smashing the wood with his hammer so he sat out on that part. When we made the basic shape we made the walls to it. I went to the store to get the paint and carpet. Goku liked the painting. He did it so quickly Gohan and me didn't even get a chance to paint the room ourselves. I put the carpet in and it was done. All in a day as well! It would have taken at least a few weeks for the "professionals" to do it. "Wow it turned out really good! I can't thank you guys enough. I owe you!" I looked around the room. It had sky blue walls with a dark blue carpet. "It was nothing Hikarie" Goku said putting his hands behind his head. "I think Chi Chi has a spare mattress so that can be your bed for tonight." I hadn't even realized the time. It was almost seven! We had worked the whole day! Chi called out to us to come in for dinner. Goku chugged down his food as usual. I just stared at him in disbelief. How can anyone eat so fast? There was only one word for it: Disgusting. Oh well, you have to take the goods with the bads. Dinner was delicious! There were rice cakes and some kind of fish. There were also some soup on the side and milk to drink. Goku had seven helpings so far of everything. I kept on thanking Chi Chi about letting me stay at here house. "Tomorrow we are going to Capsule Corp. I heard about what happened between you and Vegeta but don't worry, he wont be around. Goku said he would make sure of it." Chi Chi said. Later I found out that Goku was teasing Vegeta around the continent calling him a vegetable and reminding him of when he got all sentimental when frezza had just almost killed him. "You are going to meet all of the gang. Yamcha, Krillen, Master Roshi-" Goku exclaimed. 

"R-Roshi? He is the one with the disgusting habit of trying to...eww I cant say it! Do you have any idea of what he sees in those magazines?" I thought. "I know that he had been your master in martial arts since you were around the age of ten but...he wont use Bulma's shrinking watch will he? He tried that with launch once you know. Bulma could tell you all about that time." I really was going to be grossed out by him. Goku just kept on going on and on about how everyone was going to be so happy to meet me. Goten told me Trunks seemed to be really interested about how I got here. This was going to be fun if only I could avoid Roshi. After dinner all of us helped with the dishes. There is a lot of dishes to clean with Goku around. After the dishes I thanked everyone for letting me stay here and I went to bed. 

The next morning we went to the Turtle Hermit's house. Everyone from DBZ was there. They were all laughing and having a good time. Krillen shouted out to Goku to come down. When everyone finished greeting Goku and everyone Yamcha noticed me in back of everyone. "Hey Goku, who's that over there" He couldn't have said that louder. Vegeta gave me a look of sheer hatred. He obviously didn't want me here. "I'm Hikarie, I'm staying with Goku and his family who kindly invited me to stay with them after I was wished here." 

"That's the girl I was talking about. The saiyen that had some how escaped from the destruction of Planet Vegeta. She is the one that Go-" Krillen was interrupted by Vegeta. "She didn't come from the planet Vegeta. She wasn't even a saiyen to begin with you fools. She wished herself to be one." Vegeta totally was being a jerk. Shut up vegetable head! I thought picturing Vegeta with a carrot for a head. I felt a nagging feeling in my head "I AM NOT A VEGETABLE HEAD!!! MY HEAD DOES NOT RESEMBLE A CARROT AT ALL!" Vegeta yelled at me. He was going all red in the face. How did he- wait, he must have been prying through my mind. That's why my head felt that way. 

"Vegeta, nobody said you were a vegetable head, today that is. Honestly, you should go to a doctor if you are always hearing things. It is sort of creepy. Sorry Hikarie he isn't always like this. Usually you cant get a word out of him." Bulma said while shaking her head. 

"I don't need to go to a doctor and yes, Hikarie did say that. She also pictured me with a carrot for a head! Of all things, a carrot!" He glared at me. I stuck my tongue at him. 

"Well you shouldn't have been prying through my head then. You might not like what you might find, like that carrot head." I started to laugh. Everyone stood back expecting Vegeta to start attacking me. Surprisingly he started to walk away. "I don't have to listen to this" he said while walking away. He walked to a tree and sat under the shade. 

"Wow not many people can talk to Vegeta like that and not get a pounding or at least get some pretty nasty things said to them" Tien said to me. I looked up and saw his three eyes. I jumped in surprise. "What's wrong?" Tien looked insulted. "Nothing, I just got a chill down my spine." After that I started having a good time and Vegeta finally stopped sulking and he and Goku started sparing. I some how managed to keep away from master roshie until... "Hi there!" I turned around. Roshie was in his black suit (you know, the one in Dragonball he wears) and was eying me. 

"Stop it you pervert or I'll give launch some pepper and tell her what you tried to do when you got Bulma's shrinking watch" I said quietly so nobody else would hear except him. He backed off immediately. 

After that everything went just fine, well almost. Goku's plan to keep Vegeta away backfired and when the two got back they weren't in very good shape. I don't think I need to go into detail. After everyone said their good-byes we left. It was nice meeting everyone. They were so excepting and didn't seem to be judgmental like other people I've met (AKA. Vegeta). In the morning I went to Capsule Corp. I was there to find out what to do with my tail. 

"She can't go to school with it, everyone will think she's a freak" This was Bulma talking. 

"We could cut it off or pull it out like my grandpa did to me when I was little" Suggested Goku. Everyone agreed this was the best thing to do. We went into the Gravity room. This was going to be very painful. "Don't be nervous, it only hurts for a minute or two" Goku reassured me. I braced myself for impact of Krillen's energy disk slicing off my tail. 

"Ready" I squeezed my hands into fists. I saw the energy disk come toward me. I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt. 

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Tears were coming from my eyes. It hurt so much! Dang why did I agree to this? While I was tearing I saw that Gohan walked into the room. Ok this is bad if he sees me crying he'll think I'm a baby. Hikarie snap out of it STOP CRYING! 

"Hi guys what's going on?" Gohan had his happy-go-lucky smile on. He was in his training outfit and he looked surprised to see us here. Then he saw my tail on the floor. "Did it hurt?" 

"Y-yea" I was trying to hold back the tears. I saw Krillen and Goku slipping out of the room. I could hear them talking about us needing our privacy. Ha yea right! Like we would....yea right! 

"Hey Gohan, what has been going on for the last year or two" I need to know so I can make sure Videl doesn't get in the way. Gosh did I just think that? Weird. 

"Well the Cell Games ended a few months ago an since then everything's been great. Why is something going to happen?" 

"I really shouldn't tell you it could screw up the whole process of what happens but I'm here so I guess I'm doing the same thing. K, there's this really bad character named Buu that will be resurrected after being asleep for a long long time. He will destroy everyone on earth and then destroy the earth. After that..." I saw the worried scared look on Gohan's face. "Don't worry Goku kills him but I'm not sure what happens to everyone after that. I haven't seen those episodes yet." 

"So I guess we should be training....a lot." Gohan said trying to joke.....very unsuccessful. "So you know how to go super saiyen right?" 

I powered up to ssj while Gohan did the same. "Ok now gather all your strength and try to go to super saiyen two, that way when we spar we will be almost equal in strength. Got it?" Gohan powered up again to the next level. "Just focus all of your energy and go for it." 

"Ok I'll try" great this is rally going to be hard. I'm going to be pushing myself to hard with this one. Focus on going to the next level. 

An air current begins to rise with every second coming from the form of the saiyen girl. Bright light flashes and her hair begins to grow in length. It goes down to her feet and there is an orb of energy surrounding her. "Yea! This is what I call super saiyen level three!" 

(Back at Chi Chi's house) 

"Whoa where's all that energy coming from? I've never felt anything like that! I've got to tell the oth-wait its coming from Capsule Corp! I hope Vegeta isn't in a rampage again!" Goku teleport to the Gravity Room. 

Gohan stared in awe as he stared at Hikarie. He had not realized how much power this girl had. "Wow! There's another level of super saiyens I've got to tell dad-" 

"Tell me wha- HIKARIE! Is that you? You-you are super saiyen level three! Geez I guess I have a lot of training to do. See ya!" Suddenly he disappeared. 

"So we going to spar or what?" I asked impatiently. I always hate waiting for things. Gohan turned around and smiled. "Yea sorry 'bout that" Gohan put his hand through his hair. God that totally made me melt inside. "But I was thinking of doing something first." I walked over to him "What do you have in mind?" I said while thinking to myself now whats this all about? I stared into his eyes and he put his arm around me. Tillting my head up he kissed me. "I love you Hikarie" He said to me, his voice as calm as ever. "I love you to Gohan" With that said they went back to what they were doing. 

The End 


End file.
